Millis
"Alright, big brother! This time I'm Gonna Win!" Personality Millis is a determined young soldier whose goal is to surpass her brother (the player) in strength and impress him with her progress, and to eventually become a hero of her own. She clearly has respect and admiration for the player, and is excited to fight any time she is spoken to. Millis greatly enjoys teasing the player, and will do so before, after, and during every battle, though will be obviously disappointed and disgusted if the player pleads to her. She can be found in the Castle of the Luciana Empire on the ground floor in the far Northeastern room. Clothing Millis wears the standard black Luciana Empire soldier's beret, with a white detached dress shirt collar around her neck, held on with a blue bow tie. She also wears the standard soldier armor, with pink plating and black thigh-highs, upper arm-length gloves, and tube top. The top bands of her thigh-high socks are adorned with a golden band and deep blue gem for each. Her pink skirt has a white waistband and frills, under which she wears light lavender panties. She carries a standard steel sword, with no shield. Fighting Style Millis functions as a very basic enemy, using medium-strength attacks (her basic sword attack dealing ~250 damage) and casting protection spells (if the player does first) and strength boosts (whenever she wants) on herself. 'Hip Attack', while powerful, can be easily blocked and have the damage minimized by simply defending before Millis uses it. In older versions, the player would be tipped off when Millis would use her 'Hip Attack' by the message "Millis takes a few steps back...", however, as of update 0.2.1, this prompt has been removed. Beginning at the third time that Millis uses 'Hip Attack', the attack will extend, and Millis will grind her butt into the Hero's face twice, dealing ~200 damage each time. She taunts the player after the first three successful 'Hip Attack's, hinting that the player should defend when she uses the attack. During the battle, Millis may taunt the player by asking: "Teehee, are you doing okay? Be honest with me... are my breasts distracting you? It's pretty shameful to be lustful over your sister's tits, but I won'y stop you from staring, big brother." After the player has beaten Millis once, each battle afterward will begin with her casting her unique move 'Protection Aura', which increases her defense a fair amount. She will warn the player that 'Protection Aura' cannot be dispelled like any other magical ability. If the player loses a battle with Millis and she doesn't use one of her finisher moves to end the fight, Millis is shown standing over the Hero's crotch as he lays on the floor, trying to get up. Similar to her 'Peach Drop' attack, she jumps directly up and falls down onto the Hero's crotch, knocking him out as she smiles on top of him. Millis will become increasingly disappointed and condescending towards her brother after each battle, with a new dialogue for each loss. When brought back to the overworld screen after the battle, she says: "Haha, I did it! I've beaten my brother~♪ Well, how about it? Are you ready to admit it? I really do have what it takes! ...Say what? You're saying that was a fluke? Come on now, don't be a sore loser big brother... Well okay... if that's your answer, then let's go again, whenever you're ready! I can do this all day~ ♡" (first loss) "Ahahahah, you can't beat me! Even though you're the oldest, you're the weakest! Is it embarrassing to lose to your little sister? And you've been doing this for years! You have way more experience than I do, right? For me to have topped you so quickly... maybe you're the one who isn't cut out for this? Teeheehee..." (second loss) "........ For so long I've been wanting to live up to you, to follow your example... It's strange to see you like this... unable to admit that you're weaker than me. Maybe it's time you retire, big brother... Maybe your hero days are done... It's okay. You don't need to fight anymore. I'm here to take your place! Teehee♪" (third loss) Pleads If plead to outside of battle, Millis says: "Eh?! What kind of thing is that to ask your sister?! Hm, well... if it's what will make you happy, big brother..." The only option outside of battle is 'Face Sitting', in which Millis skips to the "grinding" part of her 'Hip attack' animation, although she deals no damage in this setting. After the player ends the scene, she says: "Eheh, you know... this is starting to get pretty fun! Come back any time, big brother, I'll bully you whenever you want! ♡" Plead Finishers